


always get involved in mafia

by Hanasaku22



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanasaku22/pseuds/Hanasaku22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after her death, Daniela or vongola Ottavo thought her life, after long long years of a mafia boss fiasco will finally be peaceful. but, NO. out of all things she has to be reborn. well.. the good thing is she get reincarnated into a normal peaceful family, or so he thought. being reborn into another mafia family? she hate her life. also post this on Wattpad!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Well hello!!  
Im a new author here~~  
Well, I hope you enjoy this!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own khr  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PROLOGUE  
I died.  
I died because of old age, surrounded by my only son, his wife and all of my grandsons. All of my friends already passed to the other side of the world. Im the last one.  
My son gripped my hand tightly, tears started to fall from his eyes.  
My three grandsons was sitting on the left side of my bed with water eyes.  
“G..grandma..” said the oldest one.  
“D..dont leave us..” the second youngest said as he gripped the bed sheet.  
“…..” the youngest one just stayed silent.  
I smiled.  
“Ti..mo..teo” I tried to call my son. He looked at the woman he call his mother. He looked at my eye. “yes?”. Timoteo still remembered his mother doings, how she struggle under the pressure of mafia as a girl who often be underestimated in the underworld. The figure of his mother smiling cheerfully while wearing her red suit was replaced by the figure of a pale looking old woman who now was lying on her death bed, her red suit was replaced by a boring white dress.  
“yes.. Mother?” he said, holding the woman hand tightly.  
i smiled at him. ah.. i cant believe it.. my little boy already growing up.. after my death, he soon will be Vongola nono.  
“please.. become.. a great.. boss for.. t..the..” I took another breath. If you already on verge of dying its really hard to talk. well.. in movies, when people already on verge of dying they always talk and talk.  
“..v..vongola..” I said and closed my eye. Everything was black and darkness envelope me.  
i.. the eight boss of the vongola, Daniela di Vongola. Has just died from the old age surrounded by my family.  
A peacefull death… no?.  
Well.. my life will become peaceful from now on, doing nothing. Hey, becoming a mafia boss was hard.. don’t blame me.  
Yeah.. that what i was planning to do, doing nothing.  
But noo.. trouble seems to be following me. Like.. after a few months of peaceful life doing nothing in the darkness something pulled me from that place to a much much brighter place.  
I adjust my eyes for a few second before I let out a sob. Why am I crying?  
Then I realized im on a bloodied hand.. of a doctor.  
That man seemed to be grinning behind his mask.  
“congratulation for your healthy baby girl”.  
baby girl? last time i checked im an old woman who already on my deathbed. is your eyesight that bad oh unknown doctor? that you cant tell the difference of an old woman and a baby?.or..maybe..  
i tried to look around me. its an operation room. im a mafia boss, im smart so i figure out what is going on.  
no.  
no.  
no.  
Fudge.. did I just got reincarnated? Fudge.. just great.. soo..soo.. so great.  
I hate my life.

I watch my ‘new’ parents cooing over me. To tell you the truth.. it was weird. All my life people only see me with fear in their eyes or.. respect. So seeing people that I almost don’t know cooing over me was.. weird. The woman then looked at the man  
“what should we named her?” said a woman with long black hair and warm beautiful amber eyes.  
“.. I don’t know..” said man with dark blue hair and blue eyes. “seriously Antonio?.. you didn’t preapare any name yet?” said my new mom. “Shelia! You didn’t preapare anything to!” my new dad said. “hey im the one who carrying her for 9 months” said Shelia.  
“che” said Antonio.  
So.. this is my new parents.. they looked normal. I smirked in victory.  
In my new life I determined not to involve in any kind of mafia activity. I learned enough lesson as a mafia boss that mafia is a nasty thing. Unlike my previous life that I have no choice but to become a mafia boss in this new life I have a choice.  
Should I involve in the mafia? Or stay normal..  
If I involve in the mafia.. my chance of death will increased. I will involved in all kind of dangerous thing.. can be dead everytime.. worried if someone gonna randomly attack me.  
If I chose the normal life.. I can grow up like normal school girl.. be pretty.. I doesn’t have to worry being dead.. I can realaxed..  
Of course I pick the latter, duh.  
“ah.. why don’t we ask Mu-chan?” said my mother  
“ah! Good idea! Mukuro!” said my dad. He called someone,  
Who the hell is Mukuro?  
Not long after that a boy.. he looked young.. maybe.. 2 to 3 years old with dark blue hair and blue eyes come forward.  
“yes papa?” he said and tilted his head cutely.  
The first thing that come into my mind after seeing the boy.  
h..he.. he’s so so so cuuuuuteee!! If I can move I would already glomped him. Just look at his chubby cheek! Pale skin with dark hair!? Perfection!. Uhm..*cough* you see.. I tell you a secret. The eight boss of the Vongola, Daniela likes cute things.  
Well.. all painting or photo always pictured me as a tomboy and despise cute things, but hey! Im still a girl you know! Girls need cute things in they’re life.  
“do you have a name for your sister here?” my dad said and pointed at me.  
Mukuro stand on his tip toes trying to look at the little bundle on his mom’s arms.  
He see a small.. frail looking baby. “why is it so small?” asked Mukuro. Mom let out a chuckle, “of course silly.. she is still a baby” she said and poke my cheek. “I see” he said. Mukuro looked like he’s thinking really hard.  
“…Daniela..” he mumble. “hm? What is it?” said mom. “lets name her Daniela!” chirped Mukuro happily.  
Oh fudge. My previous life name.. what a joy.  
“wonderful name Mukuro” said my father and ruffle the boy dark blue hair. Mukuro grinned and showing his white teeth.  
“from now on you will be our little angel, Daniela” she said and lift me up. She seems normal.. I tought. My dad to seems normal and my brother. Does that mean im being reborn into a normal household!? Great!  
Well.. even when I got my previous life name I wont involve in the mafia activity. Peaceful lif-  
“Antonio!” a man burst into the hospital room, he has a lot of injury and was holding a gun. I don’t know how the nurse even let a man with gun and many injuries in. this is a hospital right?. My father frowned. “what is it Mat?” he asked. ‘Mat’ was panting heavily. “a kid lost control at lab number 03!” he said. My father grunted.  
“damn.. those annoying experiments..” he growled. Eh.. experiment? I frowned hearing those words. “dear, I better be leaving” he said. my mom let out a soft smile. “yes.. being a Mafioso is really hard after all.. especially in the Estraneo” she singhed. My father let out a chuckle, “said the mad scientist” he said before waving as goodbye.  
Or no..  
WHY.DID.I.REBORN.AT.ANOTHER.MAFIA.FAMIGLIA!!!???.  
And did she just say ESTRANEO? The ESTRANEO!?, the fucked up famiglia who experimented on kids!? Damn I remember when I meet the boss.  
That famiglia was hard to take care off.  
When I thought I was going to be peaceful… why from millions of family in this big world I have to be reborn in a mafia famiglia again!?.  
Haahh..  
I may see how vongola was doing..  
I wonder if Timoteo become a great boss? Great.. now im curious.


	2. chapter 1, my genius brother

**Here is the second chapter.**

**Im a new author here~**

**Please enjoy..**

**(‘-‘ )(‘-‘ )**

After my heartbreaking discovery of my family that ended up becoming another messed up mafia family again.., my new parents who happen to be a Mafioso (damn..) along with my cute older brother brought me home few days after that.

“now stay here Daniela.. mom will play with you later..” said my mom as he caress my cheek and put me inside some expensive looking crib. I must say this crib is nice, its fluffy and not to high.. I can plan my escape from here.

I let out some random unknown baby noise.

“fufu.. mom will see you later..” she said and exit the room.

Okay, now im all alone. Currently, my baby room is full of pink. The wall is pink, the carpet is a darker shade of pink, my crib is a pale pink and all of my toys that was scattered all around the room is pink. Im getting blind of all this pinkiness, is that even a word?.

Well.. im going to plan my escape route now.

I tried to wiggle my way out from the heavy blankets that my new mom put on me. How many hundred layers that she put!? This thing is heavy.

Well.. many minutes later I finally can get the heavy thing from me after lots and lots of attempts of kicking with my baby foot, some sort of movements that looked like a dance and punching I’m finally free.

But before I can even get my out of the crib someone entered the room.

My attempt of escaping from the blanket is useless..

It turns out to be my new big brother.

He was walking quietly towards my crib before he shows his head.

“hey..” he said.

Uwaa.. my brother is so cute.. he likes an angel. God.. please hear my prayers.. I hope when he grows up he will stay adorable.. please don’t let him be creepy or some manipulative bastard..

“i-im your fratello” he continue before he poke my cheek slightly. I tried to answer him but only some gurgle escape my mouth. “a.h.. do you wanna play with me?” he said and hold some toy robot. I nod and smile at him.

He smile really brightly before he tried to carry me, which is really hard considering his height is the same as the crib.

“Ookay! Lets play!” he said and put me in front of him. He begun to play his robots and talking some random things like ‘and mr. robot save the princess! BOOM! The.. the.. witch tried to attack mr robot but POW! PoW! Mr robot manage to defeat the evil..um.. witch!’.

He is so cute.. god listen my prayer and grant my wish please.

Then I remembered.

We are the son and daughter of Estraneo Mafioso. They will happily experimented on us. Even though they looked nice now.. they are still Estraneo Mafioso. The famiglia who happily experimented on they’re own children.

I look at my brother.

Will.. we end up as an experiment?.

“Daniela?”

I stop my thoughts and looked at my brother who already stopped playing.

“are you okay? You don’t making any noise” he said and put his toy robots down.

Im just a baby.. how did he know I wasn’t looking at him or listening his random talking. Dang.. he is sharp consider he was like.. what? Three?.

I smiled happily towards my brother and give him ‘im okay’ looked.

He give me a concerned look before he continue play.

I decide that time. I want to protect him.

Hours later.. my mom entered the room and found Mukuro sleeping peacefully beside me who still wide awake.

“fufu.. so cute” she chuckled before she carry me and put me in my newly found prison.. or crib. “mukuro.. mukuro dear.. pleas wake up” she said and poke Mukuro cheek.

“hmmnghh..” he make a little noise before he blink.

“lets go to your room dear..” she said and grab Mukuro hand. My brother follows mom and exiting the room before he give me one last look and disappear into the dark hallways.

Im alone again.

Well.. how many months I have to go through? This body is seriously boring.. I can only make some unidentified mysterious noise or UMN.. pesh.. im a genius after all, and can only move a little.. well.. my new body was like.. few days old?. But my mind is a mind of a grandma.

Wait.. mom still have a promise to fudging play with me! She lied to me! I will never trust her again.. ever again… did she choose brother over me? Did she not love me?

Well I just being a drama queen there. Forget it pls.

But she still owe me a playtime. I will never forgot that. Just you see mom, I will.. I will make you play with me and take overt the world! Just you see mom!

Pesh.. I just rambling over there.

Well.. I just need to accept it. Then I closed my eyes before falling into a deep slumber.

The next day, Mukuro shows up again.

“heey daniela~ fratello is here to play again” he said happily. “mama and papa leave for they’re work! They are doing nice things out there! And they let me in charge!” he exclaimed happily. Did he notice he just talked to a baby?.

Well.. my parents really do messed up. Leaving a three year old in charge with his little sister who only couple of days old is weird. And what nice things they do out there anyways? Experimenting children?.. sure..

Yeah.. my brother is so pure and innocent. I don’t want him to get tainted by the cruelty of the mafia world.

“so~ what are we playing again?” he said, he was practically bouncing on his feet.

“heey.. answer your fratello Daniela..”he said looking all disappointed.

Yeah.. did he know baby cant speak?.. he should wait when I turn one or two. He cant make me shut up then, and wish I will be a baby forever.. muehehe..

In response of his statement so he wont become depressed because  his cute and adorable sister wont answer him and started to becoming depressed and start to drink alcohol I let out a laugh.

“eeh? Fratello doesn’t understand you..” he said and pout.

Well yeah mr genius, you’re talking to a baby here.. they cant talk. No matter how much I want to respond you or make some random sarcastic comments my mouth just wont cooperate with me.

Wow, did I even make a sarcastic comment back on my previous life?.i don’t know. Wait.. doesn’t this mean im a child prodigy?

.

.

.

.

Fudge yeah! I always wanna be a child prodigy!

Now I can start my plan to take over the world by using sarcastic comments, wait.. is that even possible?. Pesh.. anything is possible for me.

I’m me after all, the only female vongola boss, Daniela.

Yeah.. it will stay that way if the decimo or any other boss is not a girl.

….please don’t let decimo be a girl.. I have reputation to live on as the awesomest person on earth.. god hear my prayer please..

Ah… I just notice I was ignoring my brother.

“did you hear anything I said Daniela?” asked Mukuro. Apparently mr genius still havent notice that he is talking to a baby.

Well whatever.


	3. chapter 2, decision

Disclaimer: I don’t own khr  
Im sorry for the bad grammar.  
Time skip, 1 year later  
“Danielaa!” my brother voice echoed through the house. I tear my eyes from the book I was reading and look at my brother who was standing in front of me holding his school bag.  
“what is it fratello?”I asked. Yes, I speak pretty damn well as a one year old.  
“look! The teacher in the kindergarten praised me today!” he said and show his math test which is just 1+1 or 2+3. “it’s the one that I teach you right?” I asked.  
“yup!” he grinned proudly.  
“and here I was the younger one..” I said. My brother made a pout before saying “you are a genius! Don’t blame me that I was born normal like any other kid”.  
“ouch, that hurts fratello” I said and make fake tears.  
“eh!? A-ah! I-im sorry!” he said frantically. “u-um.. I give you my ice cream okay! A-and my dessert at dinner tonight!” he exclaimed.  
“pesh! You’re so easy to trick my dear fratello, Mukuro” I said and laugh maniacally. “..! you manipulate me!” he said. I shrugged. “im a manipulative bitch after all” I said and smiled in victory. “ugh.. I will never win against you” he said and look down. I pat my brother shoulder. “try to learn to manipulate everyone around you and think them as a tool bro” I said.  
“tool?”  
“yup”  
“so.. you thought me as a tool?” he asked. I shrugged.  
“maybe yes maybe not” I said.  
“danielaa! Tell me!”. “but seriously, youre right about thinking people is a tool” he mumbled. “hm? What is it bro?” I asked. “nothing! Now tell me!”  
Few Hours later, Dinner..  
“fufu.. muku-chan is so smart!” exclaimed Sheila aka my new mom while holding my brother test paper. “hehe, Daniela teach me!” he said proudly.  
“oh my! Aren’t you my little genius Daniela chan?” said Sheila and pat my head. “im awesome after all” I said and stab the meat on my plate. “you know its pretty amazing that you can speak that well for a one year old” said Atonio aka my new dad.  
“yes, I bet her brain is bigger than any other kids” said Sheila.  
I stop stabbing my meat poor poor mister meat.. they don’t like meat anymore.  
“yeah I bet that to.. can you tell me when you guys experimented on me later?” I said and shot them a glare. Both of my parents tensed at my statement.  
“w-what are you talking about Daniela?” asked Sheila. “y-yeah.. there is no way we experimented on you..” said Antonio.  
“really? My mistake then!” I smiled brightly. My parents relaxed at that. “you see that statement is from the book that I read earlier!” I grinned. “but you read romeo and Juliet sis..” said Mukuro.  
“so? It’s the original piece! Not the one for kids, have you read it fratello?” I asked. “no, but I read the one for kids!” he said.  
“good job then” I said.  
“im done, thanks for the meal..” I said and got up from the chair. “plese forget what I said earlier mom, dad” I said and bowed slightly and walked towards the door.  
“ah.. and fratello you still owe me ice cream and your dessert, keep your promise please..” I said and smiled brightly before leaving the room.  
I walked into my room before slamming the door shut and lay in my bed.  
My room is still a pink heaven, I think im seriously going blind by how pink my room is. Why they didn’t pain it red? Red is cool. It’s the colour of blood, its not to bright and not to dark. That colour is perfect.  
When will they experimented on us?.  
Maybe when fratello reach 5? Or 6?. Damn our childhood will seriously gone to waste, I mean my brother childhood, not me. My mind is a mind of a grandma after all. Heck I can even become my parents parents with how old my mind is.  
.. but being experimented will surely not fun.  
Can I prevent it from it happening?  
Like.. maybe me and brother can run away? Somewhere far away? And both of us live independently? But we only a four year old and a one year old. We cant do anything. No jobs will accept us with it. Even though my mind was a mind of a former mafia boss and a grandma, that doesn’t help anything.  
There is no way someone will believe if I said ‘yo! Im a former mafia boss at my previous life! And somehow I got reborn and still remember my past memories! Accept me or I will bite you to death!’.  
Yeah.. no one will believe that.  
And what kind of catchphrase is ‘I will bite you to death’? Its ridiculous, it sounded perverted. I doubt someone will use it, except that person is a complete idiot or pervert.  
Then someone opened my door.  
“Daniela?” asked my brother and peek from behind the door.  
“bro?” I asked.  
“yeah.. its me..” he said and walked closer and close the door.  
“what do you want? I can assist you with anything except love problems, mom is better at that” I said and motioned him to sit next to me. “no! im four! I have no love problems!” he exclaimed. “suuuure bro..” I said. “so? Why did you come here?” I asked.  
“about.. what you said earlier..” he said and fiddled with his finger.  
“the romeo and Juliet one? Its okay bro if you only read the one for the kids its completely normal and it’s an evidence that you’re not a mutant” I said and pat his back. “n-not that one!” he said. “the one about.. experiment..” he said.  
I look up. “yeah.. what about that?” I said.  
“you know.. since you first talked about.. dew month ago.. I notice something..” he said. “hm? About?” I hummed. “you never say nonsense.. so I thought.. when you said mama and papa will experimented on us.. i..” he mumbled.  
I look at him. My amber orbs meet his blue orbs. Ah and did I mentioned that I first look at my reflection is 2 weeks ago? And apparently my face is really identical to my previous life face. With amber eyes and dark hair. Well.. back to the story.  
Now I had an inner conflicted inside me. Tell him the truth and run away with him but let him grow weak and frail?. Or lie to him again, and let them experimented on us.. but id the experimented is a success.. he will get stronger.. we need to get stronger.. mafia world is unavoidable for the both of us.  
I gritted my teeth.  
Even though I was reborn into another body.. why should I make another hard decision?.. how hard living in a messed up mafia faily.  
Which one.. is the best for the both of us?.  
I think.  
Let my brother get stronger but taint him? Or let him stay innocent but let him grow weak?. I don’t care about me. I can handle everything, I already started my flame practice secretly 1 week ago. Im a sky and cloud, which is weird because both of my parents doesn’t have sky attributes. Well im just to awesome after all.  
I decide.  
“no, its nothing brother! Im just 1 after all! Its not weird for a kid saying nonsense right?” I smiled brightly. My brother doesn’t look convinced.  
“are you sure?” he asked.  
I nodded brightly and give him my most sparkly and bright smile. “yep!”  
He nodded before give me a light pat on my head. “if you say so..” he said and smiled. “now can you teach me math?” he said. I nodded brightly. “sure brother! I loved to” I said and hop from my bed and follows him out of the room.  
This is for the best.  
I hope you all enjoy this!  
Ciao ciao!


End file.
